


【SK】LionK（十六）

by Qxxxxx



Category: peraya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qxxxxx/pseuds/Qxxxxx





	【SK】LionK（十六）

卧室里没开灯，窗外的霓虹夹杂着月光透过没拉紧的窗帘缝隙，偷偷照在床上微微隆起的被褥上，此时那里正不断传出微弱而隐忍的喘息声，昭示着床上正在发生着什么。  
湿润的吻从Krist汗湿的发尾移到皱着的眉心上，Singto耐心地舔舐亲吻着身下人拧起来的眉，直到皱着的眉宇终于被唇舌抚平，Singto借着月光看着Krist紧闭的双眼和翘长的睫毛，他一手撑在Krist颈侧，指腹抚着对方泛着红的脸颊，视线落在Krist微张的唇上，一低头，封住了他甜美的喘息。  
另一只手抚上Krist胸前的樱红，反复逗弄后，脆弱的红豆在他指尖充血硬挺。  
「唔……」本来被封住了口唇的人儿此时却像忍不住般，从两人紧密交缠的唇缝中溢出一声娇喘。Singto并没在这里停留多久，他放过可怜的小红豆，伸向了Krist背后，手指沿着他的脊柱一路向下，指腹抚过他一个个分明的脊椎骨，最后到达了Krist的臀缝，探向他难以启齿的隐秘部位，刺进了一根手指。  
Krist原本已经舒展开的眉头又再一次拧在了一起，呼吸瞬间变得急促，本来瘫软的身体也僵硬起来。  
他太紧。即使用掉了近一半的润滑油，Singto还是感觉到了不小的阻力，他放开Krist的唇瓣，潮湿的吻不断落在他的颈侧和锁骨上，留下一个个鲜艳的烙印。  
「Kit……」Singto贴着Krist的唇低声唤他，「放松……相信我，不会让你受伤，绝对。」  
这句话笃定而温柔，Krist睁开水汽氤氲的眼睛，看着Singto额前同样被汗打湿的刘海，Krist突然明白过来，这对于两人来说都是第一次，不仅仅是他一个人觉得辛苦。  
Singto为了不让他受伤，几乎用上了全部的定力，刘海和鬓角早就已经全部被汗水浸透，眉头也紧紧皱成了一个“川”字，可是他却顾不得他自己，从开始到现在，都一直在努力取悦着紧张的很明显的Krist。  
Krist心里一动，伸手揽过Singto的脖子，微微抬起头贴上了对方的唇，用绵密的吻传达着自己的决心。  
感觉到Krist放松下来的身子，Singto动了动埋在Krist体内的手指，在确认已经没有了阻力的情况下，小心地加入了第二根手指。  
扩张的过程是漫长的，Krist努力放松身体迎合着对方不断增加的手指数，直到感到体内的三根手指已经可以随意进出后，Krist小声叫着看起来似乎已经忍耐到极限的人：  
「P'Sing……可……可以了，进……进来吧。」  
得到许可的Singto凑上前在恋人的嘴角落下一个吻，他的确已经快要到极限了，身下的胀痛每分每秒都在叫嚣着，却一直被他强行忽略——太着急会伤到Krist，他不能。  
「Kit……别怕。」  
说完抽出了手指，将自己充血到快要爆炸的性器抵在了Krist的入口处。  
「不怕……因为是P'Sing，所以Kit什么都不怕。」说完努力抬起头在Singto紧紧皱着的眉宇间贴上了自己的唇，像一个庄严而郑重的承诺——因为是你，所以我什么都不怕。  
Singto没办法再忍耐，没有犹豫的一个挺身后整根没入，硕大的凶器瞬间被绞住，娇嫩狭窄的甬道不自主地痉挛收缩，似乎拼了命也要把突然闯入的异物挤出去。  
「啊……唔……」虽然已经做了充分漫长的扩张，初经人事的身体一时间显然还是无法承受对方坚硬而火热的粗大，他甚至能够感觉到对方突突的动脉不安分的在自己身体里跳动，Krist瞬间白了一张脸，手指无意识地抓紧了身侧的床单，在发出惊叫后迅速死死咬住了下唇。  
Singto后悔自己太着急，看着Krist被咬的泛白的唇瓣心疼的无以复加，然而此时此刻却再也没有退路，他凑上前用唇舌撬开对方正咬着唇的牙齿，舔舐着Krist甚至已经被咬出齿痕的下唇，吸吮舔弄着对方的软舌，竭尽全力转移着他的注意力。  
Singto把Krist紧紧抓着床单的手掰开，揉进自己手心十指相扣，另一手向下握住Krist因为疼痛而疲软的性器，抚摸撸动，用尽所有技巧取悦着它，直到再次感受到它逐渐在自己手心勃起，Krist煞白的脸重新浮上红晕，与自己紧密相贴的唇瓣也再次溢出情不自禁的喘息，Singto才松下一口气，舌尖转向Krist泛红的耳根，在他敏感的耳廓里转了一个圈，而后吮住他小巧的耳垂舔弄，发出“咂咂”的水声。  
Krist被挑拨的浑身没有力气，原本被疼痛充斥着的隐秘的相接处也逐渐爬上了一种酥酥麻麻的感觉，这种感觉促使他的双腿不自觉地缠上了Singto的腰，嘴里发出不受控制的娇喘。  
「动……」他小声地提出自己的渴求，感受到Singto落在自己脸上的视线，Krist红着脸，闭上眼睛不敢看他。  
接着他听到对方发出一声低笑，「遵命。」  
而后便是忍耐到极限后狂风骤雨般的掠夺，Singto换着角度的顶着Krist每一处脆弱的肠壁，每一次都缓慢撤出继而深深刺入，在Krist失控而甜蜜的呻吟中寻找着那一点。  
直到某一次Singto再次挺进后，Krist突然发出一声急促的喘息，接着整个人都像无法控制般弓起了身子，脸上的表情看起来很痛苦，但Singto知道，那是极度的欢愉。  
他凑近他耳边，「是这里吗？」  
Krist没有回话，他整个人都被这种陌生而奇妙的快感笼罩着，勃起着的性器前端已经溢出了透明的前列腺液。  
Singto缓缓抽出，紧接着再次对着那一点狠狠刺入。  
「唔……」Krist整个人都在颤抖，紧闭的眼角无意识落下的生理泪水提示着Singto——没错，就是这里了。  
接着他便不再控制，只对着那一点凶猛撞击，每一下都像在宣告自己浓烈而深沉的，隐藏了十年的爱意，每一下都似乎要把Krist撞碎，要把他送上欢愉的天堂。  
Krist无法控制地吟叫出声，身后的快感凸显出身前得不到满足的空虚，他颤抖着伸手向下想要抚慰自己被冷落的身前之物，却被Singto抢先了一步握住了，然而对方却并没有帮他释放的意思，甚至坏心地用手指按住了亟待释放的出口。  
「P'Sing……让……唔……让我出来……」声音甚至带了些许的哭腔。  
Singto却没放开他，只是低声诱哄，「乖……我们一起……」  
说罢下身再次动作起来，这次没有频率和速度的控制，在冲撞了一次又一次后，他终于放开他，在Krist无法停止的带着哭腔的呻吟中，一起到达了顶峰。  
那一刻Krist大脑一片空白，胸腔大幅度地起伏着，过了好一会儿，才从高潮的余韵中回过神来，他听见Singto说了什么，但他太累了，浑身都是释放过后的虚软，很快就陷入了沉沉的睡眠中。  
Singto盯着他的睡颜看了好一会儿，伸手拨弄了一下Krist已经湿透的刘海，刚才他唤他洗澡，没想到下一秒Krist就直接睡了过去，Singto把他的手握在手里，在他手心落下一个吻——这个人终于，完完整整地属于自己了。  
他抱着Krist去了浴室，仔细地帮他清洗后，又小心地给他身后上了药，这才放心的拥着他沉沉睡去。


End file.
